Forum:Mackenzie Morrisson
Forums: Index > Wolf House > 'Name: Mackenzie Morrisson Gender: Female Age: 12 Godly Parent Choice 1: Bellona Godly Parent Choice 2: Victoria Godly Parent Choice 3: Nemisis Cohort Choice 1: 5 Cohort Choice 2: 4 Faceclaim: Mackenzie Brooke Smith ---- Appearance: Mackenzie is small for her age, only about 4 ft 3 inches tall. She has bright red hair and green-gray eyes. Personality: Mackenzie is a very talkative, helpful and responsible kid. She can be counted on to do something, eventually. Unfortunately, she's also pretty gullible and someone can make her do about anything. This is because she really likes to help people. History: (writing as if Bellona is parent) Bellona met Mackenzie's father, Eric, in Scotland, where Eric lived. Bellona was just stopping by when she met Eric, a military solider. His smarts and military tactics caught Bellona's eye. She dressed herself up as one of Eric's soldiers to see if he had any good battle tactics and eventually fell head over heals in love. Unfortunately for her, Eric didn't feel the same way. So Bellona did something she thought she would never do: she went to Venus for help. Venus made it that would fall in love with her, but there was a catch. Venus would get to raise the child. Bellona, desperate for Eric to love her, agreed. And then Eric fell in love, and this lead to that and eventually, Mackenzie came into the world. Bellona, true to her promise, delivered the child to Venus. Venus was delighted and decided to teach the child all her tricks. Mackenzie grew up thinking that Venus was her mother, not Bellona. She learned how to "dress to impress", flirt like an expert, apply makeup like nobody else could, and a bunch of other things things that Mackenzie thought was worthless. She really lived only for one thing, and that was the small portion of the day when Mackenzie was free to do what she wanted. She spent it swimming, reading, and her favorite activity:hand-to hand combat. She excelled at this, and loved to do it. When Mackenzie was 10, she was told who her real mother was and Bellona took her to the wolf house. Lupa, upon seeing her, told Bellona to take her stright to Camp Jupiter, where she now resides Weapons: An Imperial Gold Gladius that her mother gave her ---- Please '''Bold '''Your Choices Except for the Last Question 1) How often will you edit? :A) A little every day :B) Every couple of days :C) At least once a week :D) Whenever I can ' ' 2) Is this your first character? :A) This demigod is not :B) This demigod is ' ' 3) How did you hear about this wikia? :A) Through a friend :B) From surfing the web :C) From another wikia ' ' 4) Have you made sure that you haven't used a reserved faceclaim? :A) Yes, I made sure by checking the list ' ' 3) Is your faceclaim already used? :A) No, I made sure that no other character had the same faceclaim ' ' 4) Put your signature under here. AmethystDragon23 (talk) 02:49, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Category:Claiming Category:Claimed